Provide and develop services for low income (poor) alcoholic families to initiate and maintain sobriety for Dearborn, Ripley, Switzerland and Ohio counties in Indiana. Objectives: Make low income (poor) families accept and aware of community resources available for treatment of alcoholism, thus preventing disruption of family life, and loss of employment and decreased employability. Promote acceptance of alcoholism as a treatable illness. Methods: Educate, treat and rehabilitate low income (poor) alcoholic families, referred to the program, through individual and group counseling, refer to necessary medical, psychological and psychiatric evaluation and other needed services--e.g. employment, vocational training, AA, Al-Anon etc.